Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4
Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 4 is a Looney Tunes collection on DVD. Following the pattern of one release each year of the previous volumes, it was released on November 14, 2006. In France, it will be released on December 2019. It is the first Looney Tunes DVD set to feature some cartoons using the modern mid-1960s Looney Tunes opening and closing sequences. Like Volume 3, this set also contains a warning about the politically incorrect humor and racial stereotypes in some of the cartoons, but instead of a speech by a person, it was a simple title card that summarized that the cartoons depicted ethnic and racist stereotypes that can be offensive to modern audiences. Disc 1 - Bugs Bunny Favorites All cartoons are in the post-1948 package. # "Roman Legion-Hare" - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1955) (Friz Freleng) # "The Grey Hounded Hare" - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Robert McKimson) # "Rabbit Hood" - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Chuck Jones) # "Operation: Rabbit" - (Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote; 1952) (Chuck Jones) # "Knight-Mare Hare" - (Bugs Bunny; 1955) (Chuck Jones) # "Southern Fried Rabbit" - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1953) (Friz Freleng), not included on the Region 2 version # "Mississippi Hare" - (Bugs Bunny, Colonel Shuffle; 1949) (Chuck Jones) # "Hurdy-Gurdy Hare" - (Bugs Bunny; 1950) (Robert McKimson) # "Forward March Hare" - (Bugs Bunny; 1953) (Chuck Jones) # "Sahara Hare" - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck; 1955) (Friz Freleng) # "Barbary-Coast Bunny" - (Bugs Bunny, Nasty Canasta; 1956) (Chuck Jones) # "To Hare Is Human" - (Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote; 1956) (Chuck Jones) # "8 Ball Bunny" - (Bugs Bunny, Playboy Penguin; 1950) (Chuck Jones) # "Knighty Knight Bugs" - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1958) (Friz Freleng) # "Rabbit Romeo" - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1957) (Robert McKimson) Special Features * Audio commentaries ** Eric Goldberg on "Rabbit Hood" and "Mississippi Hare" ** Paul Dini on "Operation: Rabbit" and "Hurdy-Gurdy Hare" ** Jerry Beck on "8 Ball Bunny" ** June Foray & Jerry Beck on "Rabbit Romeo" * Audio tracks ** Music only tracks on "Knight-Mare Hare", "Sahara Hare", "Barbary-Coast Bunny", "To Hare is Human" and "Rabbit Romeo" ** Music and effects track on "Operation: Rabbit" * Behind the Tunes ** Twilight in Tunes: The Music of Raymond Scott ** Powerhouse in Pictures * From the Vault ** Bugs Bunny: Superstar, Pt. 1 (1975), which contains the following shorts: All in the a.a.p. package *** "What's Cookin' Doc?" (1944) Dubbed version *** "A Wild Hare" (1940) Blue ribbon, Dubbed version *** "A Corny Concerto" (1943) Dubbed version *** "I Taw a Putty Tat" (1948) Associated Artists Productions print **''Fifty Years of Bugs Bunny in 3½ Minutes'' (1989) ** The Bugs Bunny Show *** "Ballpoint Puns" Bridging Sequences *** "Foreign Legion Leghorn" recording sessions **Trailer Gallery: *** Bugs Bunny’s Cartoon Carnival *** Bugs Bunny’s All-Star Revue Disc 2 - A Dash of Tashlin All cartoons on this disc are directed by Frank Tashlin. # "The Case of the Stuttering Pig" - (Porky Pig; 1937) Sunset # "Little Pancho Vanilla" - (1938) a.a.p. # "Little Beau Porky" - (Porky Pig; 1936) Sunset # "Now That Summer Is Gone" - (1938) a.a.p. # "Porky in the North Woods" - (Porky Pig; 1936) Sunset # "You're an Education" - (1938) NOT INCLUDED IN REGION 2 a.a.p. # "Porky's Railroad" - (Porky Pig; 1937) Public domain Sunset # "Plane Daffy" - (Daffy Duck; 1944) NOT INCLUDED IN REGION 2 a.a.p. # "Porky the Fireman" - (Porky Pig; 1938) NOT INCLUDED IN REGION 2 Sunset # "Cracked Ice" - (1938) a.a.p. # "Puss n' Booty" - (1943) Public domain Sunset # "I Got Plenty of Mutton" - (1944) a.a.p. # "Booby Hatched" - (1944) a.a.p. # "Porky's Poultry Plant" - (Porky Pig; 1936) Sunset # "The Stupid Cupid" - (Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd; 1944) NOT INCLUDED IN REGION 2 a.a.p. Special Features * Audio commentaries ** Mark Kausler on "The Case of the Stuttering Pig" and "Porky in the North Woods" ** Michael Barrier & Frank Tashlin on "Now That Summer is Gone", "Cracked Ice" and "Porky’s Poultry Plant" ** Daniel Goldmark on "You’re an Education" ** Greg Ford on "Plane Daffy" and "I Got Plenty of Mutton" ** Jerry Beck on "Puss N Booty" ** Eddie Fitzgerald on "The Stupid Cupid" * From the Vault All from the a.a.p. package ** Bugs Bunny: Superstar, Pt. 2, which contains the following shorts: *** "Rhapsody Rabbit" (1946) Dubbed version *** "Walky Talky Hawky" (1946) Dubbed version *** "My Favorite Duck" (1942) Dubbed version *** "Hair-Raising Hare" (1946) Dubbed version *** "The Old Grey Hare" (1944) Associated Artists Productions print ** Porky and Daffy in "The William Tell Overture" —an excerpt from the TV special Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster''http://www.goldenagecartoons.com/reviews/2006/ltgc4-01/ ** Frank Tashlin Storybooks *** ''Little Chic’s Wonderful Mother *** Tony and Clarence **Private Snafu shorts *** "The Goldbrick" (1943) Public domain *** "The Home Front" (1943) Public domain *** "Censored" (1944) Public domain Disc 3 - Speedy Gonzales in a Flash All in the post-1948 package. # "Cat-Tails for Two" - (Speedy Gonzales, Lennie, George; 1953) (Robert McKimson) # "Tabasco Road" - (Speedy Gonzales, Pablo, Fernando; 1957) (Robert McKimson) # "Tortilla Flaps" - (Speedy Gonzales, El Vulturo; 1958) (Robert McKimson) # "Mexicali Shmoes" - (Speedy Gonzales, José, Manuel; 1959) (Friz Freleng) # "Here Today, Gone Tamale" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1959) (Friz Freleng) NOT INCLUDED IN REGION 2 # "West of the Pesos" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1960) (Robert McKimson) # "Cannery Woe" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1961) (Robert McKimson) # "The Pied Piper Of Guadalupe" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1961) (Friz Freleng) # "Mexican Boarders" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Slowpoke Rodriguez; 1962) (Friz Freleng) # "Chili Weather" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1963) (Friz Freleng) # "A Message to Gracias" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1964) (Robert McKimson) # "Nuts and Volts" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1964) (Friz Freleng) # "Pancho's Hideaway" - (Speedy Gonzales, Pancho Vanilla; 1964) (Friz Freleng) # "The Wild Chase" - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1965) (Friz Freleng) # "A-Haunting We Will Go" - (Speedy Gonzales, Daffy Duck, Witch Hazel; 1966) (Robert McKimson) Special Features * Audio commentaries ** Stan Freberg & Jerry Beck on "Cat-Tails for Two" ** Greg Ford with Friz Freleng on "Mexican Boarders" ** Art Leonardi & Jerry Beck on "Nuts and Volts" ** Paul Dini on "The Wild Chase" * Audio tracks ** Music only track on "Tabasco Road", "Mexicali Schmoes", and "West of the Pesos" ** Music and effects track on "Cat-Tails for Two" * Friz on Film (new 1-hour documentary) *'From the Vault' ** "90 Day Wondering" (1956 Army reenlistment film by Chuck Jones) ** "Drafty, Isn't It?" (1957 Army recruitment film by Chuck Jones) Disc 4 - Kitty Korner Cartoons 1, 2, and 4 are in the a.a.p. package. Cartoons 3 and 14 are in the Sunset Productions package. The rest are post-1948. # "The Night Watchman" - (1938) (Chuck Jones) The original opening, credits and ending title sequences have been restored for DVD. # "Conrad the Sailor" - (Conrad the Cat, Daffy Duck; 1942) (Chuck Jones) # "The Sour Puss" - (Porky Pig; 1940) (Bob Clampett) NOT INCLUDED IN REGION 2 # "The Aristo-cat" - (Claude Cat, Hubie and Bertie; 1943) (Chuck Jones) # "Dough Ray Me-ow" - (1948) (Arthur Davis) # "Pizzicato Pussycat" - (1955) (Friz Freleng) # "Kiss Me Cat" - (Marc Anthony & Pussyfoot; 1953) (Chuck Jones) # "Cat Feud" - (Marc Anthony & Pussyfoot; 1958) (Chuck Jones) # "The Unexpected Pest" - (Sylvester; 1956) (Robert McKimson) # "Go Fly a Kit" - (Pussyfoot; 1957) (Chuck Jones) # "Kiddin' the Kitten" - (Dodsworth; 1952) (Robert McKimson) # "A Peck o' Trouble" - (Dodsworth; 1953) (Robert McKimson) # "Mouse and Garden" - (Sylvester; 1960) (Friz Freleng) # "Porky's Poor Fish" - (Porky Pig; 1940) (Bob Clampett) # "Swallow the Leader" - (1949) (Robert McKimson) Special Features * Audio commentaries ** Greg Ford & Chuck Jones on "Conrad the Sailor" and "The Aristo-Cat" ** Eddie Fitzgerald on "The Aristo-Cat" ** Jerry Beck on "Dough Ray Me-ow" ** Daniel Goldmark on "Pizzicato Pussycat" ** June Foray & Jerry Beck on "The Unexpected Pest" * Audio tracks ** Music only tracks on "Cat Feud", "The Unexpected Pest", and "Go Fly a Kit" ** Music and effects track on "A Peck of Trouble" * Behind the Tunes ** One Hit Wonders: A look at the cartoons that had characters that only starred in one cartoon, but are considered popular thanks to TV viewings and video release. ** Sing-a-Song of Looney Tunes: A look at the music of the Warner Bros. cartoon shorts. ** The Art of the Gag: A look at the comedy writing of the Warner Bros. shorts. ** Wild Lines: The Art of Voice Acting: A look at how the voice acting in the Warner Bros. cartoons made the shorts memorable. ** Looney Tunes: A Cast of Thousands: A look at the second- and third-tier Warner Bros. characters. *'From the Vault' ** "Porky’s Breakdowns" (1939 joke reel with Porky swearing) ** "Sahara Hare" Storyboard Reel ** "Porky’s Poor Fish" Storyboard Reel References *Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour, The - Complete List of Volume 4 Shorts at tvshowsondvd.com See Also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:2006 Category:Cartoon compilations Category:UK VHS and DVD Releases